callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisoners of War
Prisoners of War is the twentieth level in Call of Duty 2. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn near a gate. After Price finishes speaking, turn right and head towards the orchard. While you're going there, look right and you'll see a dirt road. Go on it and follow it to the end of the orchard. You'll see a troop wandering around there. Take him out, then go forward. You'll be in a area with a large pit in its center. Toss a few grenades at the pit, then fire at the troops inside the houses away from you. One of them likes to fire from the top of the one closest to you, so watch out for him. Make sure to keep an eye out of the troop peeking from the hole as well, because they can tear you up if you don't keep them under control. After clearing out the pit, mortars will start shelling the area. Run to the house the closest to you and get inside. In this house, crouch and keep going forward until you hear Price say something about an MG42. Then, go back and hide with the other allies until you ear an explosion. When you do, get out of the house and turn left. You'll see more troops hiding behind a stone wall and a pit. There's a house that leads to your objective on the right side of the pit, so go forward until you face the wall, then turn right and keep going until you reach the house. When you get near it, toss a smoke grenade to conceal your movement, then go inside and climb the stairs just past the entrance. Mow down the troop on the second floor, then turn left and keep going until you're in a window-filled room. Go to the left window and look out. You'll see a mortar crew firing. Take them out and keep firing at the nearby troops until you're told that the mortar crew has been taken out. Image:prispawn.png|Spawn Image:priroadright.png|Going on the road Image:pripit1.png|The first pit area Image:pritohouse1.png|Going to the house for shelter Image:primg1.png|The MG42 Image:primg2.png|The MG42 after getting blown up Image:pripit2.png|The second pit area Image:primortar1.png|The first mortar crew Mortar 2 When you have, go back downstairs and take a left into a ruined room. When you get in there, turn right and you'll see a hole in the wall. Go through it and toss a grenade or two at the troops hiding behind the junk, then start firing at them. Keep on going forward until you reach a house. When you do, turn left and go forward. Keep going until you see a house with a pile of junk in front of it on your left. Get closer to it and toss grenades to take out the troops hiding behind the pile. When they're out, focus on the troops hiding inside the house. There's usually one peeking from the doorway and another behind the window at the right. When the pile areas is cleared out, go in and take a left. You'll see another mortar crew. Take them out, then go outside and turn left. You'll see a troop hiding behind some barrels. Take him out, then get out. Image:pricon.png|The troops hiding behind the junk Image:prihole.png|Go through this hole Image:pripile1.png|The house with the pile of junk in front of it Image:pripile2.png|Getting closer to the house Image:primortar2.png|The second mortar crew Image:pribarrelguy.png|Watch out for the troop hiding behind this barrel Getting to the Prisoners From the hill, turn right and you'll see a ton of troops hiding behind the stone walls in front of you. instead of taking them head-on, start walking left towards the ruined building while tossing grenades at the hiding troops. Get into the ruined building and start firing at the troops. When the barriers are clear, start walking left to shut down the nearby respawners and finish off the remaining troops. When everybody is dead, head forward and keep going until you see the second hole in the wall on the right. Go through it, toss a smoke grenade and hug the right houses until you see an opening. When you see one, go into it and go to the right side. At the end of the right side, turn left, and you'll see a path to the next house. Get outside and take out the gunner, then head forward and take a right into the house when you get past the MG42. Inside, go through until you get in the main room with a staircase in the center of it. Take out anybody you see with your SMG, and make sure to toss a grenade to the second floor in case there are troops hiding there. After clearing out the area, to into the path to the left of the staircase and take a left at the end. Price will burst down a door, revealing two surrendering troops and some injured American POWs. Price will order you and MacGregor to go back to the start of the map and get a truck from there. If you get bored, you can toss grenades at the POWs and kill the surrendering troops. You'll get killed for doing so, so make sure to do that stuff after the game saves. Image:pribarriers.png|The barrier area Image:prithishole.png|Go through this hole Image:pritohouse2.png|Hug the right until you see a doorway Image:prihouse2.png|At the end of house 2 Image:prigunner.png|The gunner Image:pritopow.png|Go into the passage to the left of the staircase to get to the POWs. Image:prisurrender.png|The surrendering troops Image:pripows.png|The POWs Image:priwhoops.png|Well, at least you stopped their suffering A Wild Ride Get out of the house and start making the trek back to the start point. As you approach the house with the pile of junk in front of you, troops will begin appearing and hiding under the pile. Take them out, preferably with grenades. When they're out, head to the area just past the house you took out the first mortar team out at and you'll see some troops have respawned and are hiding in the house across from you and behind the junk. Crouch, toss grenades and snipe them to take them out. When they're dead, keep going until you reach the end of the first pit area. When you're there, head past the bushes and turn left. You'll see a truck. Hop onto the back and trade your rifle for the rocket launcher near you. When the truck starts moving, duck. The troops won't notice you, despite MacGregor asking you to shoot them. Keep ducking until you hear a tank. When you do, pop up and start firing at the incoming tank. You'll need to hit it multiple times, but the tank usually doesn't fire back. When it's down, MacGregor will park in front of the house that has the POWs, and you'll exit the map. Image:priback.png|Going back Image:pritruck.png|The truck Image:priincoming.png|The tank Image:priexit.png|Exit Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels